1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a bicycle for displaying speed stages of a front derailleur and a rear derailleur.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 63-90490, for example. This apparatus includes one liquid crystal display having an analog display window for displaying a speed stage of a front derailleur and an analog display window for displaying a speed stage of a rear derailleur. Each display window displays a speed stage by blacking display elements forming the display window. That is, a speed stage of the front derailleur is displayed by the display elements acting exclusively as means for displaying the speed stage of the front derailleur, and an indicating device exclusively for blacking these display elements. A speed stage of the rear derailleur is displayed by the display elements acting exclusively as means for displaying the speed stage of the rear derailleur, and an indicating device exclusively for blacking these display elements.
In conventional practice, therefore, the display of a speed stage of the front derailleur is indicated by its own indicating device, while the display of a speed stage of the rear derailleur is indicated by its own indicating device. The display of speed stages of the front and rear derailleurs requires two indicating devices. Many or complicated devices are required to control the two indicating devices, resulting in the disadvantage of high manufacturing cost.